smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Book of Smurf Names (Hero Stories)
'"The Book of Smurf Names" '''is a mini-story that takes place in the ''HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It is inspired by "Just By Their Other Names", a mini-story in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story One afternoon, Brainy was helping Papa Smurf in his laboratory. As he was putting his spellbooks into alphabetical order on the shelves, he noticed a book that looked rather old. "What is smurfs name is this?" Brainy asked himself as he brought the book out and noticed it was dusty. He blew the dust off the book and noticed the title was faint; but it just barely read 'Official Smurf Names'. "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" Brainy called out. "What is it, Brainy?" Papa Smurf asked. "What kind of book is this?" Brainy asked, as he showed him the book. Papa Smurf chuckled, "Why, I haven't smurfed that book in years," he said. "What kind of book is it, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked. "It's a book with your recorded official names," Papa Smurf answered with a smile. "Official names?" Brainy asked, sounding puzzled. "Yes, it was the name that was given to you when you arrived in the village as a baby Smurf," Papa Smurf said. "So, my names not really Brainy?" Brainy asked. "Yes, you were given the name of Brainy due to your obsession with books," Papa Smurf said. "So, what is my real name, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked. "I'll soon tell you," Papa Smurf said as he opened the book, but soon noticed that most of the pages were blank. "What happened, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked. "I'm guessing time has smurfed its way with the book; as I can only smurf the names of a few Smurfs in here," Papa Smurf said. "Who, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked. "The names I can smurf here is my name, yours, Hero's, Hefty's, Handy's, Grouchy's and Hawkeye's," Papa Smurf said. "What are their names, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked. "Just promise me that you will NOT use it to taunt them, if you do, then I'll happily tell them yours," Papa Smurf said sternly. "I promise, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "Well, according to the book, my official name is Jonathan, your official name is Stephen..." Papa Smurf said. "Stephen?" Brainy said in disgust. "It doesn't sound as smurfy as Brainy." "Well, that's what you were named, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "Hero's official name is Kakarot..." "Kakarot? What kind of name is that?" Brainy asked. "It sounds a lot like Carrot." "Look, Brainy, don't ask questions, I was not the one that smurfed these names," Papa Smurf said. "These were your names when you arrived here as a baby Smurf. Now, Hefty's name is Marcus, Handy's name is Damon, Grouchy's name is Oscar and Hawkeye's name is Angus." Brainy started to snigger. "What's so funny, Brainy?" Papa Smurf asked sternly. "Grouchy's called Oscar," Brainy sniggered. "At least his name sounds better than yours," Papa Smurf joked. Just then, Wonder, Smurfette, Vexy and Sassette entered the lab. "Good afternoon, Papa Smurf," they all greeted with cheerful smiles. "What are you smurfing about with Brainy, Pappy Smurf?" Sassette asked. "Brainy just smurfed across an old book with the Smurfs official names, my little Sassette," Papa Smurf said. "Official names?" Vexy asked. "I thought their names ''were ''their official names, Papa Smurf," Wonder said. "I guess you smurf something new every day," Smurfette said. "Indeed, Smurfette, but I'm afraid time has smurfed its way with the book and only a few names remain," Papa Smurf said. "Who, Pappy Smurf?" Sassette asked. "Well there's Hero's, Papa Smurf's, Hefty's, Handy, Grouchy's, Mine's and Hawkeye's," Brainy said. "Oh, can you tell me what Hero's official name is?" Wonder asked. "Well, since you're his wife, I guess it won't hurt," Papa Smurf said, as he whispered his name into her ear. "Kakarot?" Wonder whispered. "Indeed, Wonder, that was his name when he smurfed here as a baby Smurf," Papa Smurf said. "Psst, what's Hero's name, Wonder?" Smurfette whispered. "I'm sorry, Smurfette, but I can't tell you," Wonder whispered back. "Please," Smurfette whispered again. "I'll tell you, but as long as you smurf it to yourself," Wonder whispered. "Of course," Smurfette whispered again. "Hero's official name... is Kakarot," Wonder whispered. "Kakarot?" Smurfette asked. "Papa Smurf just said that that was his name when he arrived here as a baby Smurf," Wonder said. "I see," Smurfette said. "If you don't mind, Papa Smurf, can you tell me Grouchy's name?" Vexy asked. "I'm not sure that he'll like any Smurf calling him by his official name, Vexy," Papa Smurf said. "You never know, Papa Smurf, Grouchy's been smurfing a side of him to me that no Smurfs ever smurfed," Vexy said. Papa Smurf was surprised that Grouchy was acting the way that Vexy had described. "Well, if you think that he'll be smurfy with it, then I'll tell you," Papa Smurf said, as he whispered his name into her ear. "I see," Vexy said. "What about the others, Pappy Smurf?" Sassette asked. "Well, Hefty's name is Marcus, Handy's name is Damon, Hawkeye's name is Kevin, Grouchy's name is Oscar, Brainy's name is..." Papa Smurf said. "Please don't smurf them my name, Papa Smurf, They'll just mock me for it!" Brainy begged. "Tell us, Pappy Smurf!" Sassette asked with a mischievous smirk. "Please, Papa Smurf!" Brainy begged. Papa Smurf sighed, "I'm sorry, Sassette, but I can't smurf you Brainy's name. Finally, my name is Jonathan." All the Smurfettes were left surprised, for they never knew Papa Smurf's real name. "Now, I must tell you that you must not, under any circumstances, call the Smurfs by these names, is that understood?" Papa Smurf asked sternly. "We promise, Papa Smurf," the Smurfettes said in unison. Brainy let out a sigh of relief, as his real name still remained a secret. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories